Kingdom Hearts: A New Incipient
by Yvivvy
Summary: Ceara- A young mage that has dreamed of going outside of the tower after being locked up for years but was strictly prohibited by her Master. But one night, after a quarrel with him and she planned to leave by herself, there seems to be a change of fate. Another version of Kingdom Hearts that might interest you. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**So... my first fanfic and honestly I don't know how this works at first so bear with me please v.v**

**[DISCLAIMER THROUGHOUT THE STORY]**

**I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts or in partnership with Square Enix and Disney. The only thing I own this story are the OC (s).**

**[DISCLAIMER THROUGHOUT THE STORY]**

**The first chapter is basically a prologue before my OC meets up with Sora in Traverse Town. And I won't be writing on how Sora ended up in Traverse Town cuz we all know about that right?**

**Enjoy! ^^**

She just sat there on the window sill as she watched the other children her age playing around in their lawn. It's like a daily routine for her to watch the other kids having fun while she just stays in her room miserably, almost dying of boredom. But she always had something to keep her mind off outside. Like practicing her magic for instance, with the help of her master; she'll surely be one of the most talented mage in history. Just only she could go outside and make some friends...

"Why can't I go outside, Master?" She asked her Master as she worked on some spells with her beginner's staff. "It's a dangerous world for you out there. You'll be able to experience the real world once you're older and mature enough," her Master told her as he ran his hand through her soft dark brown hair.

Five years has passed, and she was still locked in her house only be able to see the real world outside by her window. One day, she wished, that she could go outside even for just one day to walk around her little town and come back late at night before she could be locked up forever but at night, things were different than it was.

Those days when she gazed up in the night sky, stars were twinkling everywhere. But day by day, one by one the stars started to disappear. That was very odd to her because stars were usually constant and every night was a starry night. Now she could only see a few stars in the sky even though it's cloudy at night; you can still see the glimmers of light in the sky.

Even the moon seems a little bit faded. She was curious; she knew that, but what was she going to do about it when she's just stuck in her house without anyone accompanying her. She didn't dare to be rebellious, because she didn't know where to go if she ran away from home and what should she do outside.

But one night, during dinner, she just had to ask the question again to her Master and hoping that she might get her chance. As the servants served dinner for them and as they started to eat, the young mage cleared her throat to get her Masters' attention. "Master," she started as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Now that I'm old enough, can I go outside now?" she fiddled with her fingers but then was put to shock when her Masters' dinnerware clanked on to the table as he looked at her furiously. She knew she shouldn't be asking that but what gives, maybe it's time.

"Ceara, I thought we talked about this; you will never leave this place until you are old enough!" Master raised his voice a bit at her which caused her to flinch a little. She knew better to never go on the bad side of her Master like she saw once what he did to his other apprentice. He practically banished his apprentice and even took away his powers. It was a scary sight for her and she never really wanted to raise his temper.

"You've been asking me the same question every year! And I just had enough of your same questions! Why can't you understand 'no' means 'no'? Do I have to make it clear for you?" the Master stood up from his chair and pulled out his wand out of his sleeve and started to write in mid-air with his wand spelling 'No' and Ceara almost broke in to tears seeing how her Master was seriously strict about this matter.

"Now do you understand?" her Master asked in a stern voice and the young apprentice just nodded forcefully before she excused herself from dinner as she ran upstairs and closed the door to her room behind her as she sinks down and bursts in to tears. She knew she didn't have to mess with her Master and annoy him with that question but now she knows that she shouldn't ask anymore.

Ceara turned to her right and saw a book she sneaked in from her Masters' library and got up to examine which page did she left out. It was a book that explained that there were other worlds but they were all sealed and not connected. This explains why the stars are all up in the sky but then she wondered; one by one the stars are blinked out, does that mean that the worlds are connected again?

Then she had an idea. Why didn't she just run away to another world? Doesn't matter where she might ended up at as long as she gets out of the tower and probably get a new master that could take her as an apprentice. Although her Master was the best wizard in Seaport View, Ceara knew that there could be other great wizards in the other worlds. She was determined to leave Seaport View now, because the worlds are connected again. So she stood up and walked to her closet pulling out her satchel and also took off her mage robe because it wasn't going to come in handy when travelling so she pulled out a sleeveless sailor top with a hood that was connected to the collar. It was white with blue lines and she decided to wear a black skort.

The only weapon that she had equipped was a primary staff that was just right for a mage her level. But she figured that it might slip out of her hands without knowing it so she wore her finger-less gloves with a hearts cut out on the back of the hand and she also wore her boots that were good enough for travelling. And before she almost forgot a white diary that another wizard had sent her for some purpose (or maybe their apprentice is interested in her). She filled in her satchel with two potions and three ethers (she needs a lot of ether) the white diary and also her Masters' book just in case.

Ceara was about to leave her room when suddenly there was a loud bang outside and it made her jump. She rushed to her window sill only to see that it was thundering outside and that just blew her chance to escape from this world. She pulled her hair back but it just fell back in place before she noticed something else outside. There was something about the sky being unlikely dark outside and there was darkness everywhere even the lighthouse didn't light up. Then she looked down and there were tiny darkness starting to form a shape.

It looked a bit deformed with glowing eyes and also twitching antennas. Ceara knew what to do so she rushed to the door and went downstairs from her room only to see that the front door was already opened and also her Master was putting on his hat as he stepped outside. Ceara followed him quietly without getting noticed and her Master shot light rays at those things and they disintegrate at once as she gasped. But there were more coming along and he was out-numbered. So Ceara stepped forward now side by side with her Master.

"What are you doing here? Get back inside!" Her Master ordered her but Ceara shook her head. "Without my help, Master, you're going to take a long time to beat them," she said to him as he just reluctantly nodded. "Let's see if what I've taught you is good of use," he said as he shot his arm up in the air, emitting light from his hand and almost the surrounding darkness were disintegrated. Ceara swung her staff and emitted light from it, striking the dark creatures one by one when suddenly a black orb suddenly shot out of a dark void that was consuming almost every bits of the world and the black orb hit the Master causing him to get a final blow.

"Master!" Ceara cried out as she kneeled beside the lying Master who was badly hurt. "Ceara..." he called her as he cupped his hand on her cheek. "I believe in you, and I know you are ready," he said to her as Ceara got teared up. "What are you saying?" she asked him as she tried to cast Cura on him but she barely managed Cure yet. "It's time... for you to go," her Master said again as her eyes widened at the statement.

Suddenly a strong force was pulling Ceara by her feet and she knew that the black void was going to swallow her. "Always know that... we all share the same sky; no matter what world we're in," were the final words from her Master as her feet were hung in mid-air as she was still hung on to her Master with tears running down her cheeks and before the Master let go of her hand, he slipped in a charm in her hand as he just watched her flew in to the black void. And with his last strength and energy, Master Callius stood up and hung on to the fence as he pulled out his wand and started to collect the remaining light in Seaport View and also consuming some of his own as he shot his arm up releasing a great light that almost covered the whole world thus the darkness vanished and the Master fell back with his eyes closed.

**Yes, Master Callius is one of my OC (s). And he didn't die actually, he just lost his heart thus becoming a Heartless but I won't spoil you any further now v.v**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this and also give me a review of what you think of this? I need great motivation to continue writing :DD**

**-Yvivvy**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Traverse Town

**Here's chapter two! So far; no reviews but I won't give up just because no one reviewed on my first chapter and I am no quitter. And I will stop ''''''typing''''''' right now and will explain more of Ceara at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy ^^**

She slowly fluttered her eyes open and stretched and thought that she was still in her room; lying on her comfy bed until she opened both of her eyes wide only to see that she was in an alleyway. She quickly stood up as a strong pound was banging her head as she held her head and felt something against her palm. Ceara pulled her hand down her head and examined what was in her hand and only to find a firefly charm. Then she remembered that her Master had slipped something in to her palm before she got sucked in the void.

_The Master..._ Ceara thought as she can feel tears on the rims of her waterline. Why was she the one who should be sucked in to the black void? Why can't she just stay with Master Callius until she finally became a rookie mage? Oh right, it was because of those _things_; those black things that came from the darkness. Ceara quickly wiped her tears away and told herself to be strong and crying won't do anything. So she created a thin metal chain and looped the charm in to it as she wore the firefly charm.

Ceara smiled at herself as she hiked up her satchel and picked up her staff as she walked out to the alleyway. She ended up where was supposed to be town square as there were various people everywhere; probably ended up here how she had been and also being quite lost. She went to ask one by one on where she ended at and it turns out that she was in Traverse Town; a place which she is completely not known to. She just can't believe herself that she'd travelled to another world overnight and it all happened so fast.

Ceara began to wander around town, talking to various people until she came across a big door at the other side of the district and pushed them as she enters in to another district, but bigger than the first one. There were shops, a clock tower, a workshop and a hotel. She walked up front until she saw a man running from something before he drops down right in front of her and she recognized the black thing with antennas and glowing yellow eyes. The thing pounced on the man as it took the man's life and he vanishes in thin air as the thing suddenly evolved in to a bigger one and in armour as Ceara summoned her primary staff when suddenly a boy sprang in front of her holding a giant key.

"Get back!" he warned her but Ceara didn't listen and stepped forward to join him as well. "I can fight, don't worry," she told the anonymous boy and he just looked blankly at her before he turned his attention towards the things. More started to come and the boy slashed his giant key towards one of those things and Ceara started shooting out light orbs at them as well. Once they were all gone, Ceara turned to the boy as his giant key vanishes in to his hands and looked at her as well. "Who are you?" was the first question Ceara asked him.

"I'm Sora, I'm from Destiny Islands. And you are?" Sora asked her back. "I'm Ceara, I'm from Seaport View and ended up here... somehow," she introduced herself to him. "So, what brought you here, Sora?" she asked him instead as she casually folded her arms. She really wasn't used to talk to people her age; she was afraid that she might not fit in.

"I don't know. First, a black void sucked me in away from my friends—hey that's it! Have you seen my friends? There's two of 'em, one has long silver hair and one has short red hair; their names are Riku and Kairi," he asked her with full determination and hoping that he might find his friends this time after he asked a lot of people. "I don't know, so far I haven't met those people you described to me so far in this town yet. Maybe I can help you look for them?" Ceara offered instead before Sora looked down with sadness and lit up again when he heard about her offer.

"Really, you would? Then maybe I could help you back; maybe you lost someone here as well?" Sora then offered to her. "Yeah and no thanks, someone is safely on my world," said Ceara as she touched her firefly and thought of her Master Callius. "Well, lucky you; I wish my friends and I were all back at the islands so none of this wouldn't happen," Sora crossed his arms across his chest like a little kid. Ceara just smiled and wondered about that giant key Sora held a little while ago.

"By the way; what were you equipped with when we fought those... things?" Ceara asked him bravely and hoped not to make him sad or anything. "I don't know, I suddenly wield it when I fought those things at my island as well. It just... suddenly appears, you know?" Sora explained as Ceara just nodded slowly at him as if she didn't understand what he just said. "So, you're a magician, huh?" Sora then asked her as they made their way to the door back to the first district.

"More of a first level mage, really; but with my Masters help, I'm sure I'll become a full-fledged mage," Ceara explained. "Except, that he's there and I'm here," she added sadly. When they entered the first district, it was surprisingly deserted. They could've sworn that there were crowds of people in the square and lost people as well, but it's just empty right now. "Where did everybody go?" Sora wondered as we looked around until at the corner of a shop in front of a set of stairs, they saw a tall man, dressed in leather and carried a giant sword.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," he said and Ceara blinked repeatedly trying to make out his words before saying, "Who're you?" But he didn't reply and instead he continued what he was supposed to say. "And they'll keep coming at you," he then said and then pointed at Sora's weapon, "as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

"But why?" he placed his fingers on his temples. "Why would it choose a kid like you?" He asked himself and then Sora squinted a bit. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded and gripped harder on his weapon. "Never mind, now let's see that keyblade," said the man and walked closer towards the two. "What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora exclaimed and postured to fight and Ceara summoned her staff. "Alright, then have it your way," he said again and pointed his giant sword towards Sora.

"It's okay, Ceara; I can take care of this!" Sora said to Ceara but she just shook his head. "But-," "He's right, kid. Don't meddle with this," the man said again and prepared to attack Sora before Ceara leaped back and landed safely on her feet. She watched as Sora and the man battled but for as hard as Sora tried to swing his sword at him, he still stood strong and Sora looked tired and weak before the man casted firaga towards Sora and he fell down on the pavement.

"Sora!" Ceara called out and rushed over to his lying body before the man stopped her and she sent him a quizzical look. "Look what have you done to him!" Ceara exclaimed like a little girl but then the man suddenly grabbed her hand and carried Sora on his shoulder. "Hey—where are you taking us?!" Ceara demanded him and tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Watch it, I'm just trying to take you to a safer place," the man just explained in the tone as if nothing just happened.

"At least tell me who you are and why I should trust you!" Ceara was practically dragged on her heels even though how hard she tried to stay on her feet. "Leon, if you don't trust me then I'm fine with it but at least hear what do we have to say first," he introduced himself shortly and kept dragging them. "Who's 'we'? You mean there's more of you guys?" Ceara then asked calmly but still wasn't unhappy. "You'll see," Leon was already bored to talk about it anymore as he brought the two to the hotel in the second district.

"Oh hey, Squall! Took you so long," a tall girl with a pixie-cut was in the room where Leon brought them in to one of the rooms. "It's Leon," he said sternly and laid Sora down on the bed and showed Ceara to the girl. "And looks like he wasn't alone," he said to her. "Hey, let her go! You're hurting her, you know?" the tall girl approached Ceara and crouched down to her height. "What's your name?" she asked her and Ceara was unsure if she should answer that but then she realized that this tall girl wasn't like Leon and she was ten times nicer and polite than he was. "... Ceara," she only said and rubbed her red wrist. "Hi, I'm Yuffie. And I think you know Squall already," she introduced her back and Leon just rolled his eyes at them.

"My friend... will he be okay?" Ceara turned to look at Sora who was still unconscious on the bed. "Well, that's us to find out. Hopefully, Leon didn't hurt him too badly," Yuffie said and walked over to the bed. "Wake up, you," Yuffie commanded but there still wasn't any action from the boy. "I said," Yuffie raised her voice a bit, "Wake up, you lazy bum!" and then Sora started to cringe and slowly fluttered his eyes open and eyed on Yuffie. "You okay?" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess so..." Sora scratched his head still confused of what's happening. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," Yuffie started explaining. "But it's your heart they really want; because you wield the Keyblade," she said again. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi," Sora smiled slightly and Ceara raised an eyebrow and Yuffie squints her eyes in confusion. "Kairi? Who're you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie," she made a wakeup call to Sora. "Huh?" Sora's eyes were bulging out of its sockets.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall," she turned around and told Leon. "That's Leon," he said sternly and Ceara tried her best not to laugh. "The Keyblade..." Sora muttered to himself and eyed at it stood upon the floor. "Yeah... we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures, and it turns out; that's how its tracking you" Yuffie explained and walked across the room and Leon crossed his arms across his chest, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Sora turned to Ceara who was sitting down. "Ceara, you're okay!" Sora jumped out of bed and exclaimed.

"I'm fine; it's you I'm worried about. That was quite a blow earlier," Ceara exchanged glances between Leon and Sora. "Eh, well I can be a tough cookie," said Sora casually. "Then why did I beat you?" Leon said and the teens realized that they were supposed to pay attention. "That's why its hard to believe that you, of all people are the chosen one," he continued where he left off as he grabbed the Keyblade and swung it in midair but then it disappears in his grip and reappear in Sora's.

"Well," Leon walked over to Sora. "I guess beggars can't be choosers," he said. "Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" Sora demanded and was still mad at Leon who made him unconscious. "Relax Sora, I think they're trying to help," Ceara tried to calm him down. "Help what?" Sora wondered and Ceara didn't expected that he would ask her that. "I don't know but it better be good," Ceara only said and turned to both Leon and Yuffie as they both exchanged glances. "Okay, let's explain."

**Second chapter done! So now I will explain Ceara's role in this story.**

**Ceara is a mage and normally other author's would make their OC's a Keyblade wielder as well but then I thought of that again and it pretty much ruined the whole Seven Hearts of Light thing and I so don't want to think of a storyline if there were eight. So I decided that Ceara should be a mage and if Sora represents Mickey, then Ceara most likely represents Donald (that explains why I dressed her up in a sailor top + the magic) and I /was/ going to continue this chapter but then it would take me a long time to type it so no thanks but I hope you would review and tell me about it okay? :DD**


End file.
